


Love's Musketeer, Chapter 6

by Angelise (angelise7)



Series: Love's Musketeer [6]
Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers - Alexandre Dumas, The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Read the series notes!, Romance, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-06
Updated: 2003-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelise7/pseuds/Angelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Cardinal makes his move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's Musketeer, Chapter 6

"I refuse! I absolutely refuse!" Athos slammed close the door to their bedchamber, anger rolling off his huge frame. "You cannot force me to guard that... that devil in red robes! I won't!" 

Young hands consoled the angry Musketeer, their touch soothing his agitation, easing him into a calmer state of mind. 

"Athos . . . this is a special request from the King. We cannot deny his wish." D'Artagnan brushed soft kisses across Athos' strong jaw line. "It's only a simple escort detail. We'll be back in Paris in two days." The young man tapped his lover on the chest. "Why do you hate the Cardinal so much?" 

Athos turned away from the comfort of the youth's touch and looked down into the flames of the fire, the heat from the hearth adding to the slow burn in his soul. "We... we have a past. A darkness exists between us." He held up his hand, halting the questions that D'Artagnan was about to assail him with. "Not now, boy. This is not the time for confessions." 

The older Musketeer enfolded D'Artagnan in a warm embrace, his lips whispering tender endearments into the youth's long satin curls, his hot breath stirring the mahogany strands. "Just remember this... the man is pure evil. And I want you to stay as far away from him as possible." Athos started to remove D'Artagnan's tunic, his hands fumbling in a slow dance of tease across the flesh that was exposed. Sinking his fingers in the thick pelt of hair that covered his lover's chest, he trailed a path of fire across the young man's collar bone with his mouth, his sharp teeth marking the pale skin. 

"Tomorrow we leave for St. Lyonne. Stay as close to me as possible. I do not trust the Cardinal and I am suspicious of his request." Athos brushed the callused palm of his hand across D'Artagnan's nipples, his touch dragging forth a strangled moan from the boy's throat. Lowering his head, Athos slowly licked both erect nubs and a feral smile appeared on his somber face when his young charge whimpered and pressed closer to him, seeking more of his touch. 

"Do not make me regret the undertaking of this mission." Athos opened his mouth over one of D'Artagnan's nipples and teased the swollen flesh with his teeth. Splitting his focus, he watched his lover's expressive face as his hands wandered lower to explore and torment another area of solid flesh. The youth's erection was leaking droplets of hot semen and Athos couldn't help but quietly chuckle when D'Artagnan growled and clutched at his shoulders, thrusting against him in an attempt to satisfy his hunger. 

The older Musketeer wrapped his arms around D'Artagnan and gathered him close, nuzzling his neck as he whispered, "I would never forgive myself if something happened to you, my sweet boy." 

Clothes fell to the floor as the two men surrendered to their desires, the roaring fire the only witness to their desperate blazing climax of release. 

+++++++ 

The fog was thick, a white shroud that surrounded the four Musketeers as they waited, their horses prancing impatiently under their weight. Hushed voices barely broke through the heavy silence, falling instead into a void of unease and uncertainty. 

Athos scanned the area, concern and doubt sharpening his skilled gaze. A mad hiss of breath escaped through his clenched teeth as he watched the demon from hell appear out of the mists. The Cardinal and his assistant emerged from the heavy cloud of obscuring vapor like two wraiths ascending from the pits of Hades. 

"Shall we ride, gentleman?" His Eminence did not wait for acknowledgement. Instead, he spurred his horse and disappeared into the fog, leaving the Musketeers to follow in his wake. 

The day passed swiftly into night, the six horsemen stopping only to rest their mounts. And even in those brief moments of respite, silence reigned as four pair of vigilant eyes scanned their surroundings for any signs of possible danger. One pair always guarding, watchful of his young lover's presence, ready to intercede if the need arose. 

Darkness soon halted their journey, forcing them to seek shelter for the night. The Cardinal selected a small inn for their overnight rest and his underling quickly secured them the necessary lodging. Porthos and Aramis elected to take the first watch, moving around the perimeter of the inn, verifying the Cardinal's safety. His mind numb from the exhaustive ride, Athos took to the lengthy task of unsaddling the horses and settling them down for the night. 

Noting his lover's weariness, D'Artagnan offered to haul the four men's saddlebags inside. He took a brief moment to hug Athos before making his way to the inn's front exit. His thoughts were on the journey ahead when he stumbled into the Cardinal who was standing just outside the open doorway. Before he could utter an apology, hard and cruel hands groped his manhood, their hold rough and painful. The Holy man sought to steal a kiss from D'Artagnan's lips, his tongue stabbing a forceful entry inside the young man's mouth. 

"Kiss me, boy. Let a _real_ man give you pleasure." A ragged moan accompanied the thrusting of the Cardinal's hips, their weight slamming the junior Musketeer against the side of the structure. A noise from inside interrupted Richelieu's advances and he quickly pulled away, pausing only to lick the boy's face. His eyes smoldered with carnal desire as his tongue slathered a damp path over D'Artagnan's pale cheek. 

"You'll hold your tongue, boy, if you know what's good for you." The older man squeezed the youth's sensitive ballsac and gloated with evil delight at the expression of pain that crossed D'Artagnan's face. With a fiendish chuckle, Richelieu gave a mock bow to the Musketeer before disappearing into the blackness of the night. 

The youth stood motionless, his lungs refusing to draw air. His injured manhood cried out in disgust and revulsion, the bruised flesh recoiling from the abuse. D'Artagnan dropped the bags he was holding and slowly slid to the ground, his hand furiously scrubbing at his mouth, trying to erase the other man's repulsive taste. His first instinct was to go running to his lover, confessing the Cardinal's offense, seeking shelter and protection in the arms of his beloved Musketeer. And yet... Athos' words from last night kept him where he was. 

_A darkness exists between us._

That one sentence made the young lad hesitate. He knew the instant he told Athos about the Cardinal, he would be gone, his sword drawn with the intent to kill the man. D'Artagnan spit on the ground in disgust. There was nothing holy about that red-robed creature. 

Shaking his head, he pulled himself up and anxiously searched the gloom. He could not risk Athos' life, nor his career. The man was too important to him. D'Artagnan straightened his shoulders and gathered up the discarded saddlebags. He would deal with this on his own. He was a Musketeer, a defender of truth and justice. If he could fight the enemies of his King, surely he could fight off the depraved advances of an old man. Sure of his decision and of his fortitude, D'Artagnan turned and entered the inn. 

+++++++ 

Richelieu slipped quietly inside his chamber, a groan of insatiable frustration burning his throat. His hands tangled in his robes, seeking his engorged erection, attempting to free it from the heavy fabric. Long elegant fingers moved his hands away, accomplishing the task of releasing the needy organ. A soft pair of lips surrounded the leaking head and sucked hungrily, pulling not only the liquid essence from the hard shaft but also a howl of reckless urgency from the Cardinal. A pair of scheming green eyes looked up and watched the leader of France's religious state lose total control of his body. After a final contemptuous kiss and pat to the flaccid cock, Lady de Winter stood and bit down on the Cardinal's bottom lip, lapping at the drop of blood that swelled up from the injured flesh. 

"You asked for me, Your Eminence?" 

The Cardinal threw the young woman across the room, his hands restoring his robes to their proper place. "You whore! How dare you touch me!" 

Lady de Winter smiled, her features harsh in the revealing light of the roaring fire. "You appeared to need my expertise. I was only trying to assist you." She ran her tongue around her lips, gathering up the remnants of _holy_ seed. A sultry glance was directed at the older man as she proceeded to clean away the evidence of his spilled hunger. Gracefully rising to her feet, she readjusted her corset, pushing her small breasts out so that they threatened to break free of their confinement. Satisfied her beauty was showcased to its best advantage, the dark-haired woman moved closer to the silent and brooding Cardinal. 

"Rochefort and I arrived minutes ago. Why are we here and what diabolical plan has your mind conspired this time?" 

Richelieu settled in the chair closest to the fire, beckoning for Lady de Winter to sit at his side. In hushed tones he outlined his plan for the Musketeers. 

"Tonight my greatest enemy will lose his most precious possession." He caressed the woman's exposed bosom for a second before unexpectedly pinching the soft flesh. "The moment for revenge has come." His eyes glowing with pure hatred, Richelieu watched his lover and counterpart in evil, Rochefort, saunter into the room. 

"Tonight the two of you will kidnap the young Musketeer, D'Artagnan." 

* * *

End

**Author's Note:**

> Cast of characters: Athos-Jim, D'Artagnan-Blair, Porthos-Simon, Aramis-Rafe, King Louis-OC, Phillipe, King's consort-OC, Cardinal Richelieu-Garett Kincaid, Rochefort-Lee Brackett, Duke of Buckingham-Stephen Ellison, Henri Phillipe-Henri Brown, Lady de Winter-Carolyn Plummer, Rogert-OC 
> 
> 1\. This is set in a GAY universe. Most every character is GAY.  
> 2\. If you're looking for a work of literary excellence with in-depth plots and insightful thoughts from the characters, you're in the wrong place.  
> 3\. Please remember this series was written purely for fun! Romance and sex, with a little sword play thrown in for good measure--that's the way I wrote it.


End file.
